pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
Rookie
|enemies = ??? |favorites = Pizza |related = Key , Pixie |romance interest = Locy , Elsa , Jet Pack Guy |status = Alive}} Rookie is Pixie's cousin and an agent of the the PSA. He was originally not very smart due to a tragic lack of education, but thanks to one of Gary's inventions he now has average intelligence. Rookie owns 2 pets: Rocky, his pet rock; and Quack Quackington, his rubber duck. Personality Prior to becoming the way he is today, Rookie was very clumsy and idiotic, but mostly annoying, doing stuff such as following Gary around just to ask stupid questions, always using Puffles' bathroom instead of his own, and eating ADL's pie. This, plus his crush on Locy, made him a nuisance to most of the agency. Rookie is known for being a very clumsy and idiotic agent, despite having average intelligence. He is a friendly agent, going as far as to act stupidly to make others laugh. Because of this, many still underestimate his intelligence. Rookie no longer has a crush on Locy, and has found his fiance, Elsa. Many agents find him less annoying than he was before, as he stopped doing many of the annoying things he did before. Biography After accidentally setting fire in the Plaza, Rookie was fired from the PSA. Determined to help his friend, Charlie programmed Gizmo to give him an intelligence boost. This was successful, and Rookie instantly became the smartest penguin on the island. However, he quickly realized that Locy and Lucy didn't like him as much, as they thought that Rookie no longer had his affection for Locy due to a misunderstanding. Eventually, Rookie realized that he didn't enjoy being smart anymore, so he used one of Gary's inventions to make him stupid again. However, the machine malfunctioned and Rookie found out that he now has the intelligence of a normal penguin. Many months later on an important mission, a portal gun malfunction split Rookie and his smartness into two identical penguins. It was discovered that Rookie's smart half had a mind of his own, and prefers to be called Albert after the famous (human) scientist. In June of 2014, he met and fell in love with Elsa, who he is soon to marry. He became the ruler of the universe when he ate a special cereal known as Infinity Cereal. Trivia *According to Hungry Herberta, he tastes sour. *Charlie strongly cares for him and defends him on many occasions. *When he became smart, Jay gave him the nickname "Albert Rookstein". *Marina nicknamed him "The Village Idiot." *Even though Rookie is married to Elsa, he has been rumored to have a crush on Jet Pack Guy. *He flooded Guinydyl's igloo. **Due to this, Guinydyl wants Rookie to be fired and sometimes questions how he got into the agency. Quotes *"But your (Puffles') bathroom is really clean and shiny! Oh and it smells nice too!" *"I really need a bubble bath right now..." *"AHH! Stay away from me with that sword you big Pookie!" -Him scared by Bella. *"Can we order pizza? Please?" *"I like trains!" Gallery Rookie Shovel.png Category:Penguins Category:PSA Agents Category:EPF agents Category:Cake lovers Category:Pizza lovers Category:Meetable Characters Category:Gary fans Category:Bad Swimmers Category:Males Category:Royalty